


Feel Free

by Seblainer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: When Dean and Sam have a huge blowup over Dean’s drinking and Sam drinking demon blood, will this mean the end for the brothers?
Kudos: 1





	Feel Free

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Steffs for the challenge, Jan of Arc for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.

Fandom: Supernatural  
Title: Feel Free  
Characters: Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester  
Pairing: N/A  
Rating/Warnings: R. Strong Language.  
Summary: When Dean and Sam have a huge blow up over Dean’s drinking and Sam drinking demon blood, will this mean the end for the brothers?  
A/N: Thanks to Steffs for the challenge, Jan of Arc for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 293 words without title and ending.

Written for the Summer Hellatus Challenge 2012 on the Supernatural forum.

*Feel Free*

They had had another fight, over their mutual drinking habits. Punches had been thrown, harsh words had been said, and now they stood there glaring at each other.

Sam’s lip was bleeding and Dean had a black eye from Sam’s elbow to the face. “I don’t want to do this anymore, Dean.” Sam said tiredly as he wiped his bleeding lip with one of his shirtsleeves.

Dean stared at his brother for a moment. Then he shrugged and said, “This is how I am, I’m not gonna change. Not even for you, Sammy. You know what, screw this, I’m out of here.”

Sam remained standing near the table, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He was so angry that the harsh words left his lips before he could stop them.

“Feel free. _Go_ , stay out all night and get shitfaced. It doesn’t change what you are or what I am. Drinking and fucking around will only make you angrier, Dean.”

A moment later Sam fell silent again and watched as his brother left their motel room. The door slammed shut and Sam cringed because for once in his life he finally understood how Dean felt when he had gone to Stanford.

Sam couldn’t help but wonder if this was going to be it. Would this fight be the last time he would see his brother? Would their fight be the thing to make them hate each other for good?

As these thoughts swirled around in Sam’s mind, he worried that Dean wouldn’t come back. Were they so broken and full of hatred that they couldn’t bear to be around each other anymore? What would happen if they couldn’t even stand the sight of each other anymore? Would they still be brothers?

The end.


End file.
